SOCORRO, É ANIVERSARIO DE AIOLIA!
by carol-sana
Summary: fic de niver de Aiolia,atrasada mas ta ai! oq acontece quando os douradinhos resolvem preparar uma festa para leao? leiam e descubram!


Fic de aniversário para nosso querido leão! Betado por Nathy-chan!

SOCORRO! É ANIVERSARIO DE AIOLIA!

Dia 15/08, 12:33, templo de peixes:

- Queridos, o que faremos? O Olia faz anos hoje, esqueceram? Somos seus amigos, precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

- Não se preocupe, Dite. Vamos pensar em algo!

Era véspera do aniversário de Aiolia, os cavaleiros não conseguiam pensar em nada para fazer, aprontar ou dar de presente para o leão.

No desespero Dite acabou por convocar todos os douradinhos, menos o Aiolia, por motivos óbvios.

- Não vai ter jeito, vamos ter que apelar para a tradicional festa surpresa! – sugeriu Milo.

- Concordo, não temos outra opção. – concordou Camus.

-Então ta né! Fazer o que? Eu cuido da decoração junto de Máscara da Morte, Mu e Shaka; Shura e Aiolos, cuidem de avisar todos os cavaleiros; Milo e Camus cuidarão das bebidas –

Afrodite fez uma pausa – Milo, diversifique, quero muita bebida; Saga, Kanon e Aldebaran, cuidem das comidas. – parou, suspirou e olhou para os companheiros - O que estão esperando? Vamos,vamos, não temos tempo a perder!

O plano parecia infalível, afinal, nunca algo que tivesse sido planejado pelo cavaleiro de peixes havia saído errado... Pelo menos não até o momento.

Dite foi até o centro de Atenas para comprar bexigas, pratos e copos plásticos, já que nunca iria entregar seus pertences para aqueles animais.

Tudo começou parecendo que daria certo... Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

Afrodite voltou cedo da cidade e se juntou a Máscara da Morte, Mu e Shaka para os preparativos.

Enquanto Câncer e Peixes enchiam as bexigas, Áries e Virgem as penduravam. Para uma decoração bem feita, interligavam as bexigas com fitas que contavam o teto. Até que...

-AHHH!

- Mu, você ta bem? Meu amor, me responda! - implorou Shaka chacoalhando o namorado.

- Sha...Ka...Pa...Ra...De...Me...Cha...Coa...Lhar... - Mu tentava dizer. Tremendo, mais tentava.

- Ah! Desculpe-me!

Os dois se entreolharam, desejando não precisar estar ali, e sim em uma de suas casa, em uma 'festa' deles.

- NAOOOO! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Afrodite gritava descontrolado vendo a bagunça que estava o salão da casa de peixes. Com a queda de Mu, toda a decoração veio abaixo, atrasando totalmente os planos.

- Está bem, vamos começar tudo de novo – disse Afrodite pegando uma bexiga na mão e olhando para Máscara da Morte, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

Enquanto isso na casa de Sagitário...

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Por que não conseguimos falar com nenhum cavaleiro? Eles estão sempre por aqui, e justo hoje resolvem sumir do mapa. Caballeros de mierda. – reclamou Shura .

- Calma Shura! - tentava acalmar o namorado.

- O que faremos então?

- Continuar a tentar falar com eles.

- Ai, meu Zeus.

No centro de Atenas, em alguma loja de bebidas...

- Ai, Camye... E agora? As lojas que tem preços em conta, resolveram nos deixar na mão e fecharam , as que estão abertas, ou o vendedor da em cima de você ou os preços são maiores que a estatua de Athena.

- Calma mon amour, só não tivemos muita sorte. Vamos até o supermercado pegar aquela bendita cerveja do Shura e do Máscara da Morte. Aí, aproveitamos para ver se tem alguma outra bebida decente.

No supermercado...

- O QUE?

- Desculpe, senhor.

- COMO QUE PODE TER ACABADO O ESTOQUE DE BEBIDAS?

- Me desculpe, veio um rapaz hoje cedo e levou tudo.

- Eu não acredito.

- Só nos resta pedir para o Deba nos ajudar. Ele tem um estoque daquele tal aguardente do Brasil, e eu posso doar algumas garrafas de vinho.

- Esta certo, só espero que os outros estejam tendo mais sorte que a gente.

Na casa de gêmeos...

- O que podemos levar para a festa?

- Sei lá, Kanon! O que se leva em festa de aniversario?

- Isso é ridículo! O que você quer levar? Uma panela de feijoada?

- É uma boa, Debão!

- Hum, Saga, isso foi sarcástico. – Kanon falou, o que fez com que Saga ficasse quieto.

- Bem, temos que conseguir um bolo, salgadinhos e doces.

- Ta certo, mas como vamos conseguir isso?

- Mas como você ta lerdo hoje, Saga! Teremos de arregaçar as mangas – fez gesto mexendo nas mangas da blusa – e colocar a mão na massa.

- Bom, somos três e precisamos de três coisas, cada um se encarrega de uma. – sugeriu Touro.

- Beleza, eu fico com o bolo, Saga com os salgados e Aldebaran com os doces. Nos encontramos aqui daqui três horas.

Casa de Touro...

- Bem, vejamos, tenho que fazer os brigadeiros e os beijinhos. É, não vai ser tão difícil.

O brasileiro pegou um livro de receitas da gaveta e pesquisou pelo brigadeiro. Todos os ingredientes juntos, colocou no fogão, tampou a panela e foi começar o beijinho. Porém, na confusão de misturar os ingredientes, sem querer trocou o açúcar por... Sal?

Na casa de Gêmeos...

- Kanon, você não vai preparar o bolo não?

- Quê? Ta maluco? Eu encomendei na padaria, vai ficar pronto daqui a pouco.

- ah ta. Nossa, é bem complicado fazer isso aqui. Pelo menos, já esta quase pronto. Só falta rechear e colocar no fogo!

- Ok,ok, to indo! A confeitaria fica um pouco longe, é melhor eu ir andando.

- Certo, até daqui a pouco.

Os dois trocaram um beijo e Kanon seguiu escadaria abaixo. Chegando no final do primeiro lance, se ouve uma explosão. Quando o cavaleiro se virou, viu seu irmão cheio de farinha gritando 'eu to legal'.

Três horas depois...

- Fala gente, ta aqui a encomenda – chega Deba com quatro caixas de pizzas, que guardavam os doces.

- Debão, os salgados não deram certo.

-por que, Saga?

- Foi tudo pelos ares, não sei como!

- Tudo bem. Tó, experimenta – diz entregando o brigadeiro com uma cara suspeita e o beijinho até que com uma boa cara.

- Valeu. – gêmeos pega o brigadeiro - CRUZES! Isso ta com gosto de queimado!

- É sem querer passou um pouco do ponto. Mas o beijinho deve estar bom!

- Vamos ver... – Saga pega o doce branco e tem um acesso de tosse –isso ta horrível. Deba, você colocou SAL invés de AÇÚCAR.

- Bem, pelo menos ainda tem o bolo!

- Cheguei, e trouxe comigo o boooo... – começou Kanon, enquanto tropeçava nos próprios pés.

- CUIDADO!

O cavaleiro não conseguiu se equilibrar e foi com tudo pro chão. Como azar pouco é bobagem, acabou enfiando a cara no bolo.

- Estamos fritos.

Na casa de peixes...

Todo mundo estava no ultimo templo contando o que havia acontecido com cada um, quando...

- Nossa, finalmente achei vocês! Viu, não sei se vocês sabem, mas hoje é meu aniversário!

- Nós sabemos. Até tentamos montar uma festa, mas deu tudo errado.

- Ah, então vamos nessa. Comprei um estoque de bebidas de um supermercado e também tem alguns petiscos que peguei na padaria.

- Milo, descobrimos quem comprou o estoque.

- Parece que sim.

No final, a noite foi "tranqüila". Sem maiores problemas, apenas um: a ressaca que sentiriam no dia seguinte!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: nyyaaa! Mais uma fic de niver completa! Créditos para minha miga Nathy-chan que a betou! Bye bye!

Nota da Beta: Sim,sim! Muitos créditos para a minha pessoa. Vocês não sabem o que é uma fic dessa criatura sem uma betagem. Mas eu sempre saio ganhando. Afinal, vejo a fic antes de todo mundo, hehehehehehe.

N/A: ela nem eh convencida neh! Valeu a todos q leram!


End file.
